The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a fuel nozzle and, more particularly, to a fuel nozzle with liquid fuel staging and partial mixing.
In gas turbine engines, liquid and gaseous fuels are mixed with air and other combustible materials and injected as a mixture into a combustor where combustion occurs to produce high energy fluids from which power and electricity can be generated. Often, this mixing occurs upstream from the combustion zone of the combustor in, for example, pre-mixing passages. The liquid and gaseous fuels are injected into these pre-mixing passages from internal plenums within fuel nozzles that are often provided in a complex arrangement.
The complex arrangement of the plenums within fuel nozzles require that the liquid and gaseous fuels follow complicated routes from the internal plenums to the pre-mixing passages and do not allow for certain types of liquid fuel staging or additional forms of partial mixing.